The Tournament
by dwight schrutte
Summary: When a new team shows up in the middle of a mission and claims to be the better group of crime fighting teenagers, there is only one way to prove it. (Teen Titans crossover)(Set a few years after season one right before Dick decides to become Nightwing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Young justice and Teen Titans (the cartoon from the early oo's, not the comic or that crappy new one out now) I'm posting it in the young justice page though, I'm not sure people check the crossover pages that often and most fans of young justice are fans of teen titans as well.**

The team was supposed to be doing recon on a weapons shipment in a warehouse in Star city. Like usual recon turned into a firefight after Wally dropped a chunk of he candy bar from the rafters after Artemis nudged him too hard for eating to loud. They had taken down all the henchman and thought they were in the clear and were about to call Batman and tell him about the weapons when they heard a familiar and creepy laugh sounding through the warehouse. They turned to see the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and the Penguin come from around some crates.

"What are they doing here in Star?" Wally whispered to Robin.

"No idea" He said getting in a fighting pose

"So Bird Brain? Going to ask why we're here?'" Penguin asked

"Dont really care Cobblepot, just going to kick your butts and send you back to Arkam" Robin yelled back

Before Aqualad could give the order to attack, a purple vortex appeared on the ground moving around in a circular motion, whipping up a lot of wind and then there was a flash of light. Once the light disappeared there were nine teenagers standing in the spot. One that wore what looked to be a blue and black wet suite. He had long black hair and gills. There was a tall red head that wore a suit that was similar to Red Arrows, including th arrows on his back. A girl with pink hair tied in some weird pig tails. Another tall reed head dressed exactly like Kid Flash but a different symbol on the chest and no armor on the suit. A tall Girl with orange skin and red heair and green eyes wearing a very short purple skirt and shirt. A short green boy with elf ears wearing a purple and black uniform. A large robot that looked like it had some sections on its body that were human. A small girl in a cloak and hood drawn. And a tall boy in what looked like a Robin uniform, but with green tights and short green sleeves and green gloves.

"Um does everyone else see the new guys, or is just me?" Wally said dumbfounded

"Did you give me any of that rancid Joker Vemon, Clown?" Penguin yelled

"Um where are we?" The girl in the cloak said after getting up from the pile of teenagers on the floor.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry just a teaser to the story. Anyone who couldn't figure out the titans from my descriptions, its Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jynx, Aqualad, Speedy, And Kid Flash. Once i get the story started for the repeat characters like robin aqualad and kid flash ill be using there actual names to tell them apart. Aqualad will be easy since teen titans used Garth, but the young justice robin will be Dick and the young justice kid flash will be Wally since teen titans never actually said the names and only used there hero names.**

 **-Dwight Schrutte-**


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shock wore off, both groups of teens took down the villains, tied them up, and made their way back to the Mt. Justice. Once there they went through introductions.

"So? Who are you guys? And why are some of you dressed like us? You do know its dangerous to try to imitate super heroes, right?" Wally said looking at the new comers

"Immitating? Dude, we're the titans! Famed heroes of jump city?" The green one yelled

"What are the Titans and where is Jump city?" Conner said calmly

" _ **We**_ are the Titans, and Jump City is on the coast of California" The guy dressed like Robin said a little irritated

"You seriously never heard of us?" Asked the Robot man

The team all looked at each other making facial gestures like they were talking to each other and then all turned back and responded "No" at the same time

"Well where are we? I was trying to teleport us into the city from Titans tower, when Beast Boy jumped into my arms and messed up my concentration" the girl in the dark blue cloak said in a even monotone voice but still sounded mad at the same time

"Starfire sneezed a hole in the wall and scared me, it's not my fault" The green one, Beast Boy as they found out his name said

"I am most sorry friends, I believe I have the frequent chills" the tall redhead, or Starfire said

The team all looked at each other confused and then back to the other teens expecting an answer

"She means Common Cold" the other Robin said casually

"Well there is no record of any Titans in the league data base or the Batcave data base, also there is no Jump city in California" Dick said looking at his Halo-computer "But sensors say they actually believe what they said and aren't lying, so either they are really good, or we have some research to do"

The girl in the cloak pulled her hood off for the first time to reveal a small pale face with large violet eyes and violet short shoulder length hair. Her eyes then glowed bright white and she floated off the ground a bit. SHe then landed back on the ground and her eyes returned to their normal violet.

"We're on a different earth" She said simply

"Stupid Multi-verse" both Robins said at the same time

"Multi-verse?" Zatanna said looking at Dick

"There's a theory in the science community, that we know to be very true but the rest of the world doesn't, that there are multiple versions of earth, the other planets to i guess, that all take up the same space but vibrate at a different frequency. If you were to match the frequency of those other earths, you could travel between them. Batman has been to a couple of the others to help with issues on those Earths." Dick said

"That must be why none of my equipment is working" Cyborg said "Ineed to change my frequency to get my systems working properly

"We can help with that" Dick said

"Oh man, that sounds like its going to take a long time. Can't we wait till after the tournament we were going to have?" Wally whined

"What tournament? Video Games?' Beast Boy said excited

"No, they think that they can beat me in 1-on-1 combat if i dont have my belt or other weapons, so we were about to start that before. Having to go to the warehouse we meet at" Dick said working with Cyborg on a halo-computer

"Of course you cant win" the girl in the cloak said

Everyone starred at her in shock "What? If he's anything like our Robin, he trains like crazy to be the best and actually is"

There was a chorus of awws from the rest of the Titans and the cloaked girl blushed and scooted closer to the Titans Robin

"Well since you guys are stuck here for a while, why dont we make it a team vs. team tournament instead? We have equal numbers" Dick said

"We actually have one more member then you, and why are we stuck?" The other Kid Flash said

"Well I'm assuming that she cant purposely take you back between universes, otherwise she would have already" Dick said pointing to the violet haired girl "and the League is off world right now and cant grant you access to the watchtower to use the jumper they have to go from Earth to Earth"

"He's right, this was just an accident from being startled by Star and Beast Boy. And my name is Raven by the way"

"So its settled then? Team vs. team?" Dick said

"Your still one short" Raven said

"We have another on the way" Dick said

"You call Roy?" Wally ask

"Yep" Dick said " he should bee here soon

 **Recognized Red Arrow B-06**

"Whose Red Arrow?" Beast Boy asked

"Him" Dick said pointing to the red headed archer on the couch

Roy walked around the corner and looked at the group of people before him then let out a sigh and dropped his head and pinched the brigade of his nose "What did Wally do this time?"

"Shut up asshole" Wally screamed "This was Ravens fault"

"Beast Boys" she corrected

"whatever, I dont care anymore" Roy said waving it off "What's the mission you called me for?"

"No mission, fight tournament" Dick said

Roy looked at him for a while before shrugging his shoulders 'ok"

"there, even sides. We doing this" Conner said

all teens nodded in agreement "Sweet, follow me" Dick said

Dick lead everyone down some halls that have not been used by anyone since the cave was the Leagues headquarters. They came to a large room and Dick flipped a switch to turn the lights on and reveal a giant fighting ring. Above it on the walls on either side were platforms for spectators to watch.

"Dude, since when do we have this?" Wally said

"Always, just never had any reason to use it really" Dick said "So how are we matching up?" Dick said stretching

"Well clearly it has to be Robin v. Robin last match as the tie breaker" Zatanna said "Since i can tell Thats the only fight anyone really wants to see anyway "

"Thats fine with me" both Robins said at the same time

"How about we just match up by similarities?" Dick said "For instance, both red head aliens, both KF's, and both Speedy's"

"What about the rest?" Kaldur chimed in

"Well, both Atlanteans, Conner can fight cyborg, Rocket against Beast Boy, and then the girlfriends" Dick finished

"Girlfriends" Artemis asked confused

"Yeah, you against the girl with the pink hair who is the other Kid Flash's girlfriend, and Raven against Zatanna" Dick said

"how did you know all that?" Raven said shocked

"You complimented Robin before and everyone awwed and you blushed and scooted up next to him. And Zatanna hasn't stopped glaring daggers since" Dick said making fun of his girlfriend

Zatanna blushed and slapped his arm "And the pink haired girl and Kid Flash haven't let go of each other's hands since we got here and Artemis wants to rip her head off" he finished

"So its settled, let's start. Who goes first?" Roy said getting impatient

"Why dont you start since your so impatient" Artemis said

"OK its settled then. Round one is Red Arrow vs. Speedy" dick said setting up the match ups in the computer

The archers got on the raised platform and both notched and arrow. "Ready" Both archers pulled back on their bow taking aim "Ready" they said in unison

"Fight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long since I've upated this or any other story. I have had absolutely no time between work and summer classes and attempting a social life as well. I'd like to say ill update soon but i dont think that is true. Also I apologize for the second chapter of this story. I had trouble getting the set up to the actual tournament right. Anyway here's the chapter. I own nothing**

As the bell rang for the fight to begin both Roy's let go of the drawstring of their bows, launching the arrows. The arrows smashed into each other halfway between the two archers and fell to the ground. Speedy quickly launched more, firing arrow after arrow of a seemingly endless supply. Red Arrow simply dodged the onslaught of arrows, firing a few every now and then to either block one of Speedy's or to try to make contact. Red quickly got annoyed with the other him's fighting style, did he really just shoot a shit Tom of arrows? No combat skills at all? What a joke.

"Roy's getting pissed" Dick said looking down at the fight

"He wants to fight hand to hand" Wally noticed "He's barley shot any arrows, and this other Royseems to have a few hundred in that quiver"

"He has to run out soon" Artemis said "I just dont get how he's firing so fast, even GA cant reload and shoot that fast"

Roy was hiding behind the fake terrain of the training platform trying to find out how to get closer to the other Roy. He was getting real tired of being pinned down like this when an idea finally came to him. He shot an arrow in the air and came up and shot two quick arrows at Speedy. Speedy looked back down to see an arrow coming right for him. He quickly drew an arrow and hit the arrow out of the air, he was not expecting what happened next. Another arrow was directly behind the first and he had no time to draw an arrow to block sliced right through his bow, cutting it in half.

"Finally" Red Arrow said jumping from his cover, snapping his bow over his knee " lets settle this hand to hand"

"Can Speedy fight hand to hand?" Raven asked Robin

"I'm assuming not as well as Red Arrow" Robin said " you might need to heal him by the time this is over'

Red Arrow charged Speedy and landed a flying roundhouse to Speedys cheek. Speedy spun around before falling to the ground. He scrambled to his feet quick only to take a hard punch to his other cheek, knocking him out. The training mat announced Red Arrow the winner and brought up a score board on the wall, putting a One under the teams side and a zero under the Titans side.

"Seriously? I left my apartment for this?" RA said looking down at Speedy " Dont you guys train at all on your earth?

"He likes to look at himself in the mirror instead of combat training" Aqualad said as he dragged his friend away "Usually no one gets close to him because he just shoots them with arrows"

"I really hope that the other matches are more interesting" Dick said "That was just ten minutes of shooting arrows and a kick and a punch"

"Well whose next?" Zatanna asked

"Rocket Vs. Beast Boy" he replied

The two took their places on the training mat waiting for the bell to start.

"Oh come on! Why do i have to fight a girl?now i have to hold back" Beast Boy whined

"Excuse me?!" Rocket yelled pissed

"He's never going to learn, is he?" Robin said looking at raven

The bell rang and Beast Boy was quickly covered with one of Rockets force bubbles.

"What the..." Beast Boys thoughts were quickly interrupted as the bubble shot up into the ceiling, then back down into the ground, then the wall. This process was repeated a number of times with only Beast Boys screams making noise. rocket finally stopped slamming him around and let the bubble go, leaving a dazed Beast Boy on the ground. The training mat announced Rockets victory and the scoreboard added it to the teams total.

"No, he wont" Raven said, levitating Beast Boy up to the platform. "We're already down 2-0, do you think we can win a match at all?"

"Yeah, I expected these two losses, we should tie it up with the next two fights though"

"Dude, we are so going to win this" Wally said

"Dont get ahead of yourself" Dick said "We had Roy fight the first match, and even though Rocket hasn't been doing this whole hero thing that long, she's pretty well trained and was insulted that match. Besides, their guys didn't seem that good anyway, the others might be tougher"

"Well i say we make a clean sweep, five to nothing." Wally said

"Well here's your chance to back that up, your up" Dick said

Both kid flashes zipped onto the mat waiting for the bell to get started. Wally pulled his goggles onto his face and the other Kid flash got into a track stance. They stared at each other waiting for the buzzer, each vibrating with excitement and anticipation.

Finally the buzzer rang and they zipped off.

 **sorry these were short, but i want to get through some of the matchups quick so i can write about the good ones that people actually want. I promise that there will be chapters that are just one fight and it wont be so one sided in victories like this chapter was.**

 **DwightSchrutte**


End file.
